Chocolates & Kisses :)
by Lady Vampress
Summary: IY/YYH! A very late, 'White Day,' and 'Valentine's Day' Oneshot! Kurama/Kagome :)


**Hi, It's Lady Vampress :)**

**Forgive me for being a little late on my Poll, 'White Day'. ^^;**

**But, the wait is finally over, and I'm also aware that White Day has already passed. **

**I hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day and White Day! :D**

* * *

***Sadly I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha* :(**

* * *

_- March 14, 2013 -_

_'Ring Ring Ring ~' _The vibration of the alarm clock could be heard on top of the dresser, as the annoying sound of the alarm clock echoed across the dark room. A unpleasant groan could be heard in the dark room, as a hand emerged from the dark it searched for the cursed object on top of dresser. With a click of the 'Snooze' everything went quiet! Or so she thought.

"Kagome! Sweetheart, get up! Time for school!" Kun-Loon exclaimed, and gently shakes her daughter's shoulder. With another groan Kagome reached for the pillow by her head and buried her head in pillow, "Five more minutes... " A wicked idea soon popped up in Kun-Loon's mind, as she nudged her sleepy daughter again. "C'mon get up! Remember what today is?" Kun-Loon asked, and then chuckles when her daughter pokes her head out of the pillow.

"Nani?" Kagome asked, as a pout already formed on her lips. Kun-loon walked over towards the light switch, and turned the lights on. A annoyed growl escaped Kagome, as she brought the pillow closer to her face, trying to block out the bright light that came from her ceiling fan. Kun-Loon rolled her eyes at her daughter's reaction. "Now sweetheart; I woke you this early so that you could take a shower. Also, to answer your question!" Kun-Loon approached the calendar that hung on the wall, she then scanned the days of this month, and her finger landed on, _'March 14, 2013'_.

"Today is White Day." Kun-loon watched her daughter retreat from her comfy bed, and then ran straight towards the bathroom. "NANI! Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome exclaimed, as she quickly started the shower and took a quick shower.

* * *

_'Drip Drop Drip Drop ~' _The sound of the water hitting the bathroom tiles could be heard in the dojo. Kagome emerged from the shower, pushing the curtains aside, and then she reached for the fluffy pink towel that was neatly folded on top of the toliet. Wrapping the towel around herself, then tucking the end of the towel under her armpit. Carefully she made her way out of the tube, Kagome stepped out into the hallway, goosebumps started to form on her arms and her legs from the cold, she then walked back to her room and closed the door behind her gently.

Kagome opened her bottom drawer, and pulled out her favorite PJs. Adventure Time PJs! Kagome started humming the theme song of Adventure Time, as she puts on her Pjs. _"The fun never ends, Adventure Time ~ " _Kagome sang her favorite part in the Adventure Time theme song, as she plugged in her blow dyer and began to blow dry her hair. After, her hair was blow dried, Kagome plugged in her curling iron, she then sprayed Big Sexy hair spray in her hair, before she divided her hair in three sections.

It took an hour and half to curl her hair, Kagome carefully adjusted the red bow in her hair, the long curls bounced playfully when she brought them to frame her heart shaped face. Grabbing the hair spray Big Sexy, she then sprayed the product once more in her hair and under her curls so that her curls would at least last longer through out the day. Kagome tilted her head upwards, as she began looking through her closet for a cute outfit to wear today!

After, skimming through her closet twice she finally found the perfect outfit! A cute white sweater with a heart in the center that's outlined black, but the heart is red, and to match the sweater a pair of white skinny jeans. To complete the outfit's look, she bought new sparkly flats! Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied with the way she looks. Walking out of her room, she glanced over at the clock. _6:30 a.m._

Kagome sighed tiredly, she always hated the mornings! She made her way towards the bathroom, looking for her toothbrush and her makeup bag. Finally she found her toothbrush, wetting the object, squeezing the minty paste on the brush, and then brushing her teeth. Two minutes already passed, and she spit the minty paste that was beginning to burn her mouth, Kagome quickly washed the paste out of her mouth with water, and then spit the remaining paste in the sink. Wiping the remaining paste from her chin with a towel, then tossing the towel in with the other dirty clothes.

Kagome began to clean her face with Clean & Clear, before she puts on foundation. She applied the product on her face, and underneath her neck, making sure she's not caked with makeup, like one of those creepy Japanese porcelain dolls Kun-Loon always kept in her room! Kagome shuddered at the thought of being a lifeless creepy looking doll. Pulling out a black eyeliner, she raised her eyebrows and applied the black eyeliner on both her eye lids slowly, praying to Kami she wouldn't mess up!

When done with her eyeliner, she applied a very sexy smokey eye shadow to her big eyelids! Happy the way the eye shadow looks, she unscrewed the tip of a volumizing mascara and applied the mascara on her top lashes. Re-screwing the mascara back on the tip, she glossed her lips with a tinted red and looked at herself in the mirror, "Damn. I look sexy!" She said, puckering her lips slightly.

_'Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Rinnnggg ~ ' _Startled by the sudden alarm clock, Kagome glanced over at the clock, _7:35_, with a surprised gasp she quickly ran out the door to her bus stop!

* * *

***At Meiou High school***

* * *

Kurama received many honmei-chocos and giri-chocos from the girls that goes to his high school, but he waited very impatiently for a certain.. "Happy White Day, Shuichi-san!" Some girls that were in his so called, 'fan club' said very excitedly and shoved more chocolates in his arms! Kurama scratched behind his head, he seemed to be popular among the ladies, he waved them off and tried to give their chocolates back to the girls. "Please, ladies! I'm very flattered that you would buy me chocolates, but I can't possibly take them! Here you-"_  
_

He was soon aware of the girls gripping his arms, as he tried to finish his sentence. "NOOO! Please, Shuichi-san keep them! I got we got 'em them for you!"

Sighing in defeat, he accepted the gifts which earned a very girly squeal out of the girls, as they retreated back to their desk gossiping about Shuichi, obviously! A loud bang was heard near the doorway, followed by a few gasps, glancing over by the doorway his eyes landed on a very beet red faced Kagome, her eyes landed on Kurama, and then she stormed out of the classroom. _'Damn it.'_ He thought, as he raced out of the classroom following Kagome!

Kurama pumped his legs a little bit faster, his heart was beating so fast, he thought the thing would burst in his chest. As he neared Kagome, he grapped her wrist and jerked her back into a hug. Gasping at the sudden force, she realized she was pressed up against his chest and began to beat on his chest rapidly. "LET ME GO!" She screamed, trying to wiggle out of his embrace.

Kurama only tightened his arms around her, "Kagome, what you saw it was a misunderstanding!" He tried to reason with her, but she kept on thrashing in his hold. "Like I give a FUCK! I saw you flirting with thoses fucking whores, and you even accepted their gifts!" She growled through clenched teeth. He sighed and grasped her hands in a firm grip, "Kagome, listen I only accepted their gifts is because I didn't want to be rude! You know that I would never hurt you in anyway!" He said, still having a firm grip on her hands. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, and tried to remove her hands from his.

"I don't give a FU-" Kurama silenced her with a kiss. Forgetting she was even mad in the first place, she kissed him back very impatiently. "W-What was that?" She whispered half dazed and flustered. Kurama kissed her on the forehead, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "A kiss, my love." Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know that, but what for?" She questioned.

"To shut you up." He said, with a slight smirk on his face. Kagome growled, then raised her arm to punch in the arm, but he caught her fist and pulled her in for another kiss. Tangling her fingers in his silky crimson hair, twirling it around her middle finger and her index finger. Kurama rested his hands on her hips, and then pulling her body to his hungrily.

Breaking away from the kiss, the two love birds leaned in and touched each others foreheads. Kagome blushed slightly at the contact, but she smiled up at him. "Happy White Day, Kurama-kun. I'm sorry I couldn't get you any chocolates!" He smiled at pecked her on the cheek, and wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her to his side. "I think I don't need anymore chocolates. Besides, your so much better than a box of chocolates!"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this Oneshot, as much as I did! :)**

**Remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite! :D**

**Love ya'll, and if you wanted to know what Kagome's outfit looked like look on my Profile! ^^**


End file.
